Corrupted Innocence
by Trutenxforever
Summary: It has been a few years since Gold had been kidnapped by Team Rocket. Gold has gotten used to living with his Master. But then Red is trying his best to come and save him. It wouldn't be too easy. It was a corruption of innocence that held him back. Warning: Rape, Yaoi, Shota. Parring(s): Gold x Giovanni, Gold x Proton
1. The Corruption Starts

Gold looked at the bracelet he had been given when he first came here. He made no move to take it off. "Gold." Red said softly as he approached the younger male. Gold stared up at Red, slightly confused. Why was this person here? No one called for him. "You'll have to leave." Gold said as he smiled slightly. "No. Gold. I'm here to take you home." Red said sternly. Gold frowned now. Take him home? This was his home. "I think you're confused." Gold said as he stood up. "No! We've all been worried about you! It's time for you to come home!" It had been many years since the young boy, now a young man, had come here. He was taken against his will. Gold had been kicking and screaming when he was kidnapped. Gold had cried, he remembered that he had been told why he was taken. It was because they couldn't have Red.

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/  
**"Fuck! Let me go!" Gold hissed. Hands were all over his body, god it was awful. A hand quickly covered his mouth with something. Gold started to struggled but in a few minutes he was out like a light.  
Waking up had been horrible. They shoved Gold into a chair, he had on no clothes. The young boy felt confused. He was only 10 and had no idea what was going on. "What the hell do you want from me?" Gold asked slightly dazzled. One man began to speak. "The Boss wanted you here. It's because we lost sight of Red. You were the next best thing~" The man said. He had green hair and green eyes. The gaze the man gave him scared Gold. "Now we have to clean you all up for the Boss~ He doesn't want a dirty boy." Another man said, he had purple hair and black eyes. Gold let out a whimper as the green hair man flipped him over. "W-what are you doing?!" Gold asked. His question was answered in the next few seconds when Gold felt his anus start to hurt. They were putting shampoo into his asshole.  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Gold shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to leave. He was fine right here. "This is my home now." Gold said as he played with the bracelet on his wrist. Red shot Gold a disgusted look. Yes. The young boy had changed into a complete stranger. "Gold. Stop. Look at you. You're like one of them!" Red spat out. Gold couldn't help but smile. Yes. That was what he was. One of them.

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/  
**Gold let out a wail as they threw him into a bathtub. The grabbed a shower head and began to wash him. Gold hated this. The four people seemed happy to do this. There was the green haired man which Gold learned was Proton, the purple haired man named Petrel, a man with teal hair and teal eyes named Archer and a lady with red hair and red eyes named Ariana. Gold screamed as Archer started to pour the shampoo in his hair.  
The soap wasn't too bad. Gold didn't really mind when they covered his whole body with it. It was actually kind of comforting. After having his hair soaked with shampoo and his body covered in soap they used the shower head to wash him down. It was easy to handle and take. "You're behaving much better now." Archer had comment.

Gold had been taken to a room and sent to bed. He was wearing nothing yet and had crawled under the sheet, he was exhausted after all. It had only been a few minutes before they came in the room again. Proton was holding a blade. "W-what are you doing?!" Gold asked as he tried to back away. It was then when they had carved a 'R' into Gold's chest, marking him as theirs.  
**/~*~/ ~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

"Come home Gold." Red said as he looked at Gold with sorrow filled eyes. Gold shook his head before turning away. "Red. I'm living here now. I'm with them. I swear if you come back I'll kill you." Gold said coldly. Red was shocked. This young man was no longer the caring boy he had used to be. No. This was now a complete stranger. "Gold. Your mother misses you." Red said. "I'm not going back. Leave now!" Gold hissed as he turned around. Gold's teeth were bared, it didn't mean anything to Red. "Come home. Please."

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/  
**"Take this bracelet my pet." Giovanni said as he approached Gold. "I don't want it. And I'm not your pet!" Gold hissed as he glared at the man before him. "Nonsense. Take it." Giovanni said as he grabbed Gold's wrist and put the bracelet on him. It was basically just a string of pearls with an amber coloured gem in the middle. Gold had hissed and spat at Giovanni who had slapped him. Gold had promptly shut up after that.

"This 'R' means that you belong to me my pet~" Giovanni purred. Gold was silent. He just wanted to die. He wanted to go home and he mainly wanted to see Silver again. Giovanni stroked Gold's cheek. Gold flinched slightly. Giovanni just laughed. "You're still so scared! Aren't you? Don't be! I won't hurt you. That much." Giovanni said with a smirk.  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Gold had learned not to react to anything that his five captors did or said. It helped make sure that he was hurt too badly. Gold sighed before staring at Red, a scared look in his eyes. "I can't go. I can't leave." Gold said in a monotone voice. "You're scared. Aren't you? You just want help. Come with me and I'll help you." Red said as he held out his hand. "I'm not going anywhere with you. This conversation is over." Gold said as he left the room.

It was hard to walk away from his savior. Surely Red would be the one who was his savior. But he was too scared to leave just yet. Giovanni walked up to Gold. "You ready my pet?" He asked. Gold just nodded his head. He knew he couldn't fight what was coming next. "Good. I'll be waiting in my room. Don't take too long." Giovanni said as he took off. Gold just broke down crying. This was insane. He couldn't keep living like this.


	2. Raging Horrors

It wasn't how Gold wanted it to be. Gold let out a sigh as he unbuttoned his jacket. His hands were shaking. This was awful. This was horrible. No matter what Gold had vowed to never like it. As soon as Gold had slipped off the rest of his clothes he entered the room.  
"I've been waiting for you my pet." Giovanni purred. Gold fought the urge to throw up. He hated how Giovanni called him 'my pet'. It was just so annoying. He wasn't a pet. Gold was silent. "Come." Giovanni said. Gold just obeyed. As soon as Gold got over to Giovanni he had hands all over him. Gold closed his eyes and willed himself not to like it. Not to enjoy it.

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/  
**Gold let out a wail. He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. Giovanni stoked the young boy's penis. Gold's sex organ didn't seem to mind the attention it was being given. Gold shivered as Giovanni decided to play around with Gold's entrance. "Hmm… We'll need to prepare you for this." Giovanni mumbled as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo. It seemed that every room here had the same bottle of shampoo. Gold let out a shrill scream as he was flipped over and the shampoo was applied to his asshole. Gold let out a grunt as he felt Giovanni's fingers move the shampoo right into Gold's ass. God this was awful. Who knew that shampoo made such a great lube…  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Giovanni quickly kissed the back of Gold's neck. In a few seconds he had decided to bite Gold's collarbone. Gold let out a small grunt before finally let out a scream as Giovanni started to bite Gold harder. _Fuck. Fuck._ Gold couldn't take much more of this. Giovanni finally decided it was time for the main event and began to prepare Gold's asshole. Gold closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sting of the shampoo.

Giovanni ran his fingers through the young man's tangled hair. Gold always slept after they had had their 'fun'. Gold was often peaceful and very quiet. Giovanni couldn't help but chuckle. It didn't matter. This boy would always be his. Giovanni wasn't too happy when Proton suggested that they should share the boy. But in the end Giovanni had agreed. Gold let out a small whimper before burying his face into Giovanni's uncovered chest.

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/  
**Gold was nervous. "Why do I have to do this?" Gold asked in a small voice. "Proton says it will help you become more ready for what you will face for the rest of your life." Giovanni answered. Gold didn't like that answer at all. "I want to go back home." Gold said softly. "You'll never be going home! See that damn bracelet?! It means you belong to me and will never leave here!" Giovanni shouted. Gold had shrunk back.  
Proton arrived in a few minutes. "Come here Gold~" Proton purred. Gold let out a whimper and stepped back. "Aah. Sir, did you explain to your pet why we're doing this?" Proton asked. Giovanni nodded his head. Gold quickly started to stare at the ground. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Gold mumbled. Anything was better than this.  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Gold woke up to Proton hovering over him. The young man quickly got up and grabbed his clothes. "It's not time yet." Gold said as he glared at Proton. Proton just laughed, it sent shivers up Gold's spine. "When you're with me it's always time." Proton said as he grabbed Gold's face to pull him closer. Gold let out a quick yelp as Proton squeezed. Gold quickly pulled away from Proton's grip. "It's not time. Do not try and make it so." Gold said sharply. Proton chuckled. Gold let out a low growl as he backed away. This wasn't good.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Red sighed as he walked down the path. He had failed to bring Gold home. He had failed Silver. The young red haired man had actually come up to Red _begging_ him to bring Gold home. At first Red was a bit suspicious of Silver's request before he had finally given in when Gold's mother and Crystal had also asked. Red had promised them that he'd bring home Gold. But he ended up failing. Silver would be so upset with him.

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/  
**"Red. I have something to ask of you." Silver said as he approached the black haired male. Red let out a low grunt before looking at the young Team Rocket heir. "What is it?" Red asked as he glared at Silver. Silver was completely unfazed by Red's glare. "I want you to do something for me. You're the only one who can do it. It's stupid asking because you'll probably say no." Silver said as he crossed his arms. "What do you want me to do?" Red asked, many people had come over and often asked Red to do silly things. Hopefully Silver wasn't going to be one of them. "I want you to go and bring Gold back home." Silver commanded. Red was startled by Silver's sudden change of tone. "Excuse me?" Red asked. "Look my father has Gold, will you please bring him home? I'm worried that they're going to hurt him..." Silver said as his voice trailed off. Red just stared at Silver blankly. "Please... Please... I'm begging you. You're the only one who I know can do this!" Silver yelled.  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Red let out a small chuckle as he remembered the memory. Silver had really acted out of character. But then again, Red knew that Silver cared deeply for Gold. Red sighed when he realized that Silver would be upset that he hadn't brung Gold home. Red clenched his fists. Team Rocket would pay for this. Gold was broken, much too broken to even realize that he needed help. That was obvious.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Crystal looked over at Gold's mom. The women had aged at least twenty years since coming home to find Gold gone. The poor women's once black hair was now a dull gray colour. "Are you okay?" Crystal asked Gold's mother. The women let out a small cry and fell to her knees, weeping. "Oh why did they take my baby?! Why?! He didn't do anything wrong! Oh my poor baby! My baby! I want him back!" The women wailed. Crystal just nodded her head and went back to clearing off the table. Crystal had agreed to move in with Gold's mom after Gold had been kidnapped. The poor women wasn't very stable.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Silver let out a curse when he saw that Red had returned alone. It meant that Red had actually failed, it meant that Gold wasn't going to return. Silver thought about what he was going to do to his father when he saw him next. Silver stopped and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't proper to do this. "Where is he?" Silver asked calmly. "Back there." Red said as he pointed at the Team Rocket Headquarters. Silver scoffed before taking off. He hoped that Red wouldn't be able to see his tears.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Gold let out a cry of pain as Proton stabbed his shoulder. "Oh now don't be like that~" Proton said with a chuckle. Gold gritted his teeth. _Fuck. Fuck._ Gold closed his eyes as he felt the tears stream down. "Oh? Crying already? You do know you'll have to be punished now~" Proton said as he chuckled darkly. Gold didn't say anything, he was much too weak to do anything. It wasn't like he could stop it anyways. He had learned quickly that Proton didn't like when people fought back.

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/  
**Gold jerked back and kicked at Proton. "Stay away from me you freak!" Gold hissed. Proton looked at Gold, he seemed very upset. "Listen up you brat! Listen to what the adults tell you to do!" Proton snapped. "I ain't listening to you! You're a fucking freak! Fuck you!" Gold shouted. Proton had quickly picked up and blade and slapped Gold with the handle. Gold was a bit dazzled after that attack. "Respect your elders kid. Or you're not going to get far." Proton said. Proton looked at Gold's bracelet. "That's a nice gem. It's reminds me of your eyes." Proton said with a grin. Giovanni was always saying that Gold had lovely eyes. _God. I hate my eyes!  
_**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

It was over sooner than normal. Archer had walked in and said that Giovanni wanted to see Gold. To be truthful Gold was actually relieved. That meant he was safe, at least for now. Gold had been quickly released from his chains and had hurried out of the room to see the one he was forced to call his master. God it was awful. It made Gold want to puke. Gold quickly opened the door and saw Giovanni waiting for him. "Oh there you are my pet~ Come on in. I have a present for you~" Giovanni said with a smirk. Gold felt uneasy but had went over to Giovanni anyways. "There's a box over there. Open it my pet~" Giovanni purred. Gold had obeyed and quickly opened it. Gold let out a scream when he saw what it was.  
Gold run over to a corner and began to rock back and forth in it. Giovanni just laughed. Gold shivered. Now he knew what had happened to his beloved partners when he had been kidnapped. Now he knew just how horrible Team Rocket was. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Gold mumbled.


	3. What Became Of Him

Gold closed his eyes and kept on repeating the simple phrase over and over again. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Those simple words had kept Gold sane for all these years. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Gold could feel himself starting to calm down. Gold was actually a bit happy. He had finally knew what had become of his beloved partner Aibo.

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
Gold had clung to his Aipom when he arrived at the Team Rocket Headquarters. Gold had been very frightened. Aibo had chattered softly to Gold, it had helped him relax. Gold petted Aibo's head before he was separated from his beloved partner. Gold had let out a pained cry. "Aibo!" Gold shouted as they dragged him away. His beloved Pokemon had stayed there, waiting for his master patiently. When Gold had returned Aibo was no longer there.  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

Gold opened his eyes and saw Giovanni hovering over him. "Did you like my gift my pet~?" Giovanni asked with a twisted grin. Gold didn't say anything. How could he say he liked it? In the box was the mutilated body of Aibo. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..." Gold mumbled. "What are you saying my pet?" Giovanni asked. Gold didn't answer, he kept on repeating the same phrase. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three..."

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Red sighed before closing his eyes. He didn't want to fail. He wanted to bring back Gold to make the others happy. Silver had taken off, probably to go and take out his anger. Or maybe to cry. Lately Silver had changed greatly and showed many different emotions. Red sighed again before finally deciding to try and find Green. Maybe he would know what to do.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Gold let out a scream as Giovanni grabbed his wrist. He had been told that there was more 'presents' waiting for him. "I DON'T WANT IT!" Gold screamed. No. No. No. If the presents were what he thought they were than Gold would break. They would finally break him. Gold didn't want to be broken.

**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**  
Gold glanced over at Proton, he was talking to Archer. Why did they always talk about him while he was in the same room? It just made no sense to Gold. "This one takes a long time to break it seems." Archer said in a hushed voice. It was still loud enough for Gold to hear, he was unsure if he was meant to hear it or not. "Ah! Nonsense! We'll break him soon enough~! Yes it'll be so much fun~! When he breaks I will be there laughing at him." Proton said cheerfully. Gold shivered. He had vowed that he would never let them break him. That he'd always stay strong…  
**/~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/ /~*~/**

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

Silver punched a tree. This wasn't fair. This wasn't right! Gold was his. His father didn't deserve to even talk to Gold let alone touch him. It was frustrating and it made Silver feel sick. His father wasn't the best person. He wasn't the greatest person to be around. There was so many things that Giovanni could do to break Gold. To change him, even to corrupt him. Silver didn't want that. No. He wanted Gold to stay the same and to be carefree and with him.

It was hard to return back to Gold's house. Normally the slightly older male would be there. They would laugh and sometimes Gold would talk about what he would do once he grew up. Gold often talked about silly little things and how he would drag Silver alone. Not that Silver would ever say it out loud, he was actually happy to hear that. But now. Now all of that was lost. Every single memory was wasted and useless. Silver saw Crystal open the door and race over.

"So what brings you over here today Silver?" Crystal asked. Silver just let out a grunt before crossing his arms. She of all people knew why he had come. It was to either say whether or not Red had brought back Gold but like always, Crystal didn't bother to speak of the raven haired boy in front of his mother. "Oh no need to be grumpy." Crystal said as she hit Silver on the head with a book. Silver quickly shot a glare at Crystal but she had already turned away.

It had only taken a few minutes to explain after Gold's mother had left. Crystal just listened intently to Silver speak. She didn't seem surprised or shocked that Red had failed. "Oh well. What's done is done, y'know?" Crystal said cheerfully. It just bugged Silver about how Crystal was being so nonchalant about this. Didn't she care that their friend was trapped?!

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. _Gold took a deep breath. _One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._ Gold finally opened his eyes. Horrors awaited him. Gold felt his stomach lurch, threatening to release its contents all over the floor. The bodies of his dead partners were on the floor. Each worse than the one before it. Every single one of them were horribly mutilated. When Gold's eyes fell on Exbo he finally broke down crying and collapsed in a heap. It wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen to him?!


End file.
